The present invention pertains to the field of personal interface devices, and more particularly to a personal interface device with improved security.
Personal devices are known that allow a user to store data in the device for the purpose of providing the data to external systems. For example, such personal devices include credit card consolidators that store multiple credit card numbers, and that allow a user to select one of the credit cards for making payment at a point of sale. A magnetic stripe emulator is used by such devices to provide the selected credit card number to a magnetic stripe reader.
While such devices allow multiple credit card numbers and related information to be stored, they present an increased risk from theft of the device, because they allow an unauthorized user can still bypass security measures. For example, if a PIN number is required by the device, an unauthorized user would be able to try various PIN numbers until one was found that worked. Such devices also provide limited additional functionality.
In accordance with the present invention, a personal interface device and system for using the personal interface device are provided that overcome known problems with personal interface devices.
In particular, a personal interface device is provided that allows a personal identification device such as a driver""s license to be used with the personal interface device.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a personal device is provided. The personal device includes an identification verification system that receives first identification data from a physical identification device, such as by inserting a driver""s license into a card reader that is adapted to receive a driver""s license. Second identification data such as a PIN number is also received. Payment authorization data or other suitable data is generated if the driver""s license corresponds to the PIN. A payment selection system or other suitable system receives the payment authorization data and displays one or more payment accounts for selection by a user. Where a payment selection system is used, the payment selection system transmits payment account data to a point-of-sale system.
The present invention provides many important technical advantages. One important technical advantage of the present invention is a personal device that requires two types of identification to operate, including a physical identification device such as a driver""s license that can be used to verify the identity of the user. The present invention thus helps to prevent fraud.